I still love her
by inugomegirl
Summary: things can change alot, can Pai see what love really is for kishu and ichigo, afterward who will it be that stops deep blue if they can? certainly not taru or kishu can heartbroken ichigo do it with help from the mews or will pai step up to save lettuce?
1. Mints party

"Ichigo!" Mint said as she opened the door, "I'm glad you came." she opened the door to let her in, Ichigo nodded her head and walked into the large grand entrance. Lettuce and Pudding (I don't like purin so I'm using pudding) were already standing behind Mint.

"come up to my room to get ready for the party, I've had several dresses picked for each of you." Mint cheered walking up the stairs to a large closet. On a chair were a stack of gowns, the girls cheered and smiled.

"Mint they're beautiful!" Ichigo purred at the sight of the beautiful gowns any of which she could wear.

"I thought you'd like them." Mint smiled her easy, I-knew-it smile, and sat down on another chair in the corner, she watch the girls squeal and fight over the dresses.

In the end Lettuce was wearing a long flowing green gown with a light green sash that tied in the back with lace gloves. Pudding was wear a puffy yellow knee length dress with puffed sleeves and had a side bow.

When Ichigo walked out everyone gasped. She was wearing a pick dress that was longer in the back than the front, the dress can to her waist in the front and a white skirt fell below it to keep balance there was a white bow on the waist and on the neck line, a large pink bow tied in the back, and she wore white wrist gloves with pink roses.

"Ichigo you look amazing." lettuce said clasping her hands together, "Ichigo pretty." Pudding cooed, as Ichigo blushed her pale face turned a light pink and she giggled.

"that's the dress I wore to a tea party a few years back, I was the center of attention." Mint laughed, she her self was wearing a long blue gown that resembled lettuces except the neck was laced. They met Zakuro down stairs, she was wearing a plain shining purple dress and a pair of diamond earrings.

They left there bags for sleeping over in mints closet. As they walked to the party they seemed to be the center of attention especially mint and Ichigo. The party was filled with people, all dressed in formal outfits.

"_Ichigo," Kishu sighed he was hidden on the roof, on top of Mints house. He watched her every move._

"_Kishu, lets go." Pie was behind him floating gracefully above._

"_not yet I'm going to stay," pie turned away the air riffled in front of him._

"_wasting time on some human." he said before disappearing_

"_Maybe you're right, but Ichigo isn't some human." he said smiled to himself even though he knew pie had left."_

"_she's Definitely not some human." he smiled again watching her as she kindly mingled with other guests, he watched her beautiful eyes fill with excitement._

"mint this party is amazing." Ichigo squealed backing up to Mint, still not turning away from the group of people she was talking to.

"my parties always are." mint said smiling her once again easy smile. The party was almost to perfect. At the end of the day every one was tired, they crashed down in the east living room.

"mint parties fun, people loved pudding." Pudding cheered laying on the cream colored soft carpet. Every one was wearing Mints matching PJ's, Ichigo had on a pair of pink pants with dark pink waist ties, with strawberry buttons on the long sleeved top. It was the same for everyone else but in different colors.

"that was fun, and tomorrow we can have tea under the sun in the courtyard." mint Said yawning her last yawn before falling into a slumber. The girls followed sleeping soundly.

"_that's my kitten." Kishu said warping into the room as he looked at Ichigo. He sat at her side watching her breath deeply. He stroked her hair, every now and than she cringed her eyes tighter shut, and every time Kishu quickly backed away, and calmed only when she returned to her peaceful sleep._

"_sweet dreams my dear." he said quietly she smiled dreaming something sweet._

"_keep sleeping Ichigo." he said her name loudly_

_Waking with a gasp, the sky was dark and the other mews slept without interruption. She was alone._

"_I thought I heard someone." she whispered to herself. She laid her head down again and with in minutes was asleep. When she was deep into another dream, Kishu emerged from his hiding place behind a statue, he floated above and looked at her concerned when she again smiled, he calmed and sat beside her again.,_


	2. His attack

"Good morning!" Mint cooed to Ichigo, as she was the last one up again. She purred and yawned getting up to stretch.

"I had the weirdest dream. I thought Kishu was here, he was watching me. I woke up and I was alone." Ichigo giggled at her strange dream.

"Pudding had same dream!" Pudding said jumping up and down. The girls looked at her funny and she looked away. Ichigo went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing her yellow flowered sun dress, her hair was tied up as usual.

"Pudding will be out later." and before any one could look at her she ran to the stair room and to the front yard.

"_Ah Pudding." Kishu waved his hands at her as she trotted over._

"_Pudding didn't tell you were here last night. That you were spying on Ichigo." Pudding yelled laughing at him._

"_Shhh not spying just watching more like protecting." Kishu said trying to calm her down looking around to make sure no one was watching._

"_Kishu likes Ichigo." she chanted while giggling Kishu turned red, he covered her mouth._

"_Look, there is a reason I'm here, Pie is planning something, and I don't know what. But I have a feeling it's bad for you mews, that's why I've been keeping an eye on Ichigo." Pudding was quiet, Kishu floated away slightly pudding was still quiet. When she nodded and turned back and ran to the house._

"_I'll be here when you get back." he yelled after her._

"_Ah pudding there you are." Lettuce said. Ichigo was watching her alien detector; they all turned to look at her._

"_She's been crying for an alien all day." Ichigo turned to her friends, in concerned._

"_That's because Kishu is here." Pudding blurted out, Ichigo turned to her._

"_Kishu is here? Pudding what are you talking about?" Ichigo kneeled down, but pudding wouldn't look at her. "Pudding?"_

"_Ichigo didn't have strange dream, Kishu was watching you sleep." she said disappointed that she told, not looking into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo backed up her eyes widened._

"_Is he still here?" Zukuro Said putting down her cup of tea._

"_Pudding isn't aloud to tell, or Kishu won't let Taru-taru come play." She said her eyes were sad. But she saw the concern and anger in Ichigo's eyes._

"_He's still here." said with a defeating sigh. Ichigo stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her forward._

"_Let's go pudding, show me where he is." Ichigo pushed her along to the house. Pudding got in front of her and she walked to the front yard._

"_Pudding," he began, waving at her, when Ichigo walked out he put his hands down and stopped talking._

"_Pudding tried not to tell, I'm sorry, can Taru-taru still come play. Pudding said. Suddenly something lifted her off the ground, she heard a laughter, and she look up._

"_Taru-taru." she giggled smiling at him, he smiled back._

"_Ichigo?" Kishu said quietly. She turned away from his body. Before she could say something the air riffled around Kishu. He was about to disappear when They heard a scream._

"_Lettuce!?" Ichigo screamed turning toward the house running as fast as she could. Taru-taru was above them with pudding._

"_it's Pie he's attacking the mews." He yelled. Speeding up. Kishu was right behind Ichigo, he could see tears in her eyes, and was easily passing her. He swooped down and picked her up, flying faster to the back yard. There was pie and the mews knocked to the ground except Ichigo and pudding._


	3. admiting

"Mint, Lettuce, Zukuro!" Ichigo cried. She jumped out of Kishu's arms.

"Mew mew Ichigo metamorphosis." she cried transforming into her outfit. She stood angry in front of her.

"Mew mew pudding metamorphosis." She heard pudding transform behind her. Kishu stood by her side and Taru on her other side. Pudding jumped over her head and landed on her feet in front of Ichigo.

"you hurt puddings friends." She yelled to Pie. He smiled and turned away from them.

"you were a distraction to Kishu and Taru, we can't have that." he said under his breath still loud enough for them to hear

"so you tried to kill them." Kishu said lunging at him drawing out his weapons. Pie blocked his attacks. Taru attacked from his other side. Thinking fast he threw an attack at Ichigo. The blade of power speeding toward her.

"Ichigo!" Kishu and pudding yelling in unison. Pudding jumped in front of her, she took the blow for her.

"pudding!" Taru cried, Ichigo was to shocked to move. She collapsed to the ground in tears, pulling puddings head to her lap. Kishu watched her, pie attacked him. He fell to the ground and got up again.

"stop it." Ichigo cried. The looked at her. She head was still on Puddings face. She gently laid it on the ground. She got up and looked at pie, her face was filled with tears but an angry expression still got out.

"your done here." she yelled at him. Kishu backed away, she ran at pie. He looked scare but washed it away. He stabbed her making her fall to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Kishu cried now it was his turn to cry. He flew up to her, knocking Pie to the ground. Taru was next to her to.

"get the mews out of here Taru." Kishu nudged Taru picking up Ichigo. Taru did as told warping each one else where.

"Ichigo." he said still crying Pie came up behind him and knocked him over taking Ichigo. He ripped the transformation charm fro her nick and she changed back into her sun dress.

"can't transform with out this?" he laughed the air rippled around him as he disappeared. When she woke up she was tied up, with some green gunk she'd been trapped in once by Kishu. in a dark room. Suddenly the lights flickered on, Kishu was laying on the ground next to her unconscious, and Taru was tied up on the other side of her.

"ah awake are we." pie walked into the room, he kicked Kishu in the stomach and he spit up blood. Ichigo looked away as Kishu slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Pie's angrily happy face.

"you bastered!" Kishu tried to leap toward him but fell to the ground In pain.

"Kishu!" she called. He looked up to her with pleading eyes.

"shut up." Pie yelled "Kishu she is our enemy. She is the reason you aren't happy." he said. Kishu looked at him tears came from her concern filled eyes.

"your wrong you're the one hurting us." he yelled he cringed in pain.

"your hurt because you won't stick to your task, killing HER, and finding the mew aqua." he yelled, Kishu looked up at him. He saw in his eyes that he was right. But he wouldn't listen.

"I don't care. I won't ever hurt Ichigo. EVER!" he yelled. Pie looked angry.

"Kishu." Ichigo chocked out in a cry. She turned away as Pie punched him in the stomach again.

"damn you, don't you get it? She is our enemy." he yelled the pain and sting in his voice grew more and was taken over by rage.

"she tried to kill you." Pie yelled punching him again.

"I won't listen." Kishu yelled chocking out blood after being punch again.

"she doesn't care for you Kishu she knows your enemies." he said kicking him in the stomach,

"if I have to beat the sense into you I will." he yelled.

"I don't care Pie, I-I still love her." he yelled. Ichigo gasped.

"Kishu," she whispered. She let more tears fall from her eyes.

"it doesn't matter, she won't love you back." His voice was sharp and angry, loud and powerful. He picked up Kishu's hurt body and threw it across the room.

"KISHU!" Ichigo yelled breaking free from the green gunk.

"damn." pie yelled. Ichigo came at him her eyes angry and her face was full of fury. He fell to the ground when she kicked him. Grabbing her transformer.

"mew mew Ichigo metamorphosis." she called transforming. She ran over to Kishu. Hugging his body.

"Ichigo… I-I I love you." Kishu said struggling to stay awake.

"I-I-I, I love you Kishu." she yelled he smiled his body was warm. Tears still streamed down her face.

"damn you stupid cat. " pie yelled. "I'll kill you." Pulling out his weapons.

"Noooo." something struck pie in the back and he fell to the ground in pain. Ichigo looked up it was Taru.


	4. notice i need you

I need some help I'm doing some research and can't decide who lettuce should end up with.

Should she go with pie if I don't kill him (te-he_ sorry pie fans.) or Ryou.

If she goes with Ryou who should Pie go with cause I'm debating between--- LettuceXRyuo and Zakuro-sanXPie or LettuceXpie and RyouXZakuro-san.

Hope you like it so far make suggestions what would you like to see happen?

p.s. ryou's worst nightmare (that's a name people) even though I know what your going to say you may also vote.


	5. a new couple

"Taru?" Kishu looked up dazed. Tarus weapon was out and had been launched. He rushed over to Kishu.

"Are the others ok?" Ichigo asked,

"Ichigo!" she turned around to see pudding and the other mews.

"Your ok." Ichigo called excitedly. The mews walked up to her and Kishu, lettuce stayed behind. She stood next to pie.

"What do we do with him?" lettuce said referring to pie.

"As much as he hurt you, he doesn't deserve to lie here in pain." Taru floated over to him.

"_The traitors, how could they. But what is this, my pain it's leaving." Pie thought._

He opened his eyes to see lettuce sitting next to him. She had hot towels around her one was on pie's back.

"He's awake." Lettuce yelled, Taru floated over to him.

"Your ok!" Taru said smiling, pie was too weak to talk. He leaned up, and lettuce pushed him back down.

"No way your to weak to move." she said laughing at him, he grimaced in pain.

"Sorry," she said looking sad. He stopped struggling and tried to flip over.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked not at all afraid that this guy tried to kill him. He only managed a weak nod.

He again fell asleep, she smiled and laughed.

"_that girl the green haired one, she's taking care of me, after I tried to kill her." he thought to himself I don't understand, I tried to kill Kishu and Taru but they are helping me._

"_Kishu. Kishu? Kishu! Where did you go." Ichigo yelled, looking around._

"_So Ichigo you love Kishu?" lettuce came up behind her. Ichigo smiled and nodded her head._

"_How do you know you love someone?" she asked her pink haired friend. Ichigo smiled._

"_You always smile around them." she started_

"_I always smile,"_

"_You can't stand to see them hurt," she began again._

"_I don't like to see anyone hurt."_

"_Your eye's light up and your heart gets warm. You feel warm when you touch" she said again._

"_Oh," lettuce said, she turned and walked away._

"_Kishu? Kishu?" she began calling again._

"_Hey kitten." he said coming up behind her, he laughed at her scared surprised face, she couldn't help but laugh along._

"_What's up kitten?" he asked floated to her other side,_

"_I'm board let's go…" she began_

"_What do you wanna do?" he said smiling at her._

"_I don't know maybe a walk."_

"_Say no more kitten." he grabbed her hands and the air riffled around them, they landed softly in the grass on the bank of the river. Ichigo smiled and leaned over to hug Kishu._

"_thank you." she said staring at the river._

"_huh for what?" he said wrapping an arm around her._

"_for showing me, who I really love." she laughed and got up._

"_I feel like running." she said jogging in place._

"_Ok I'm right behind yah." he laughed and she took off._


	6. Ryou and pai a kiss

"hey Ichigo, slow down." Kishu laughed. Barley staying behind her. She laughed back, still going.

"What's wrong Kishu? can't catch the kitty?" Ichigo laughed, letting her sundress sway back and forth, she stopped to catch her breath, and Kishu swooped down beside her picking her up, and flying through the tree's, she smiled and laughed with delight.

"I caught you this time." he laughed flying out of the tree's to higoti lake. Flying faster he dropped Ichigo into the murky waters, flying down after her. She screamed and landed hard in the water coming up laughing his arms.

"Ichigo?" she looked up, Kishu had already let go of her and fell back into the water.

"Ryou?" She asked looking up, she began swimming toward the shore.

"what are you doing? Kishu I know you're there." he turned away Kishu came up to the surface picking up Ichigo and dropping her down on the ground, she shot him a glance, telling him to leave.

"uh, by kitten." Kishu said flying off back through the forest. Ryou stared at Ichigo, who was trying to look innocent.

"what the hell do you think your doing? That is our enemy." Ichigo scrunched her face and looked away, she couldn't look at him.

"your wrong." Ryou looked shocked at her.

"he saved me and the others, they don't seem to mind, they are actually happy." she raised her voice.

"they are on our side," she said in a hushed tone. Ryou looked away from her.

"you always pick on me, I've tried to make friends, but you just be mean." she yelled at him, he turned toward her,

"I've protected you." his razor voice pierced through her, she backed up from him.

"if I had gone soft on you what would you learn, you'd be dead." His voice calmed.

"do what you have to but be careful." he didn't look at her, she was still in shock. He looked at her, he walked over to her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Ryou?!?!?" she yelled, pushing away from him. He turned away, she sank to the ground she held her fingers to her lips.

"see you at work Ichigo." he called back to her, she didn't move. Her hand still gently touching her lips. After he left

"Ichigo?" Kishu said walking over to her, she was still frozen sitting on the side path. She had an actual kiss with Ryou before Kishu. He kneeled down beside and she draped her arms around him kissing him.

"Ichigo." he happily sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you Pai your still to weak to move." lettuce said still holding Pai down.

"I still don't understand." he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I-I tried to kill you. And your taking care of me." he questioned still laying down on the pillow.

"I couldn't let you die, it's not right." lettuce said smiling at him.

"why? I wanted you and the other mews out of the way." he grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him, she looked into his serious eyes. They locked each others gaze, Lettuce felt happy and warm.

"just because you misunderstood how much Kishu liked Ichigo, doesn't mean I'll let you die." he moved his hand to meet hers. He pulled her, her lips were mere inches from his, they trembled.

"I didn't misunderstand anything, I knew how much he loved her, it's the love that has me confused, how can a kiss define who you decide to love." he leaned his head up kissing her passionately, when he stopped she stared at him blankly, he the same dropping her arm.

"Pai." he turned to the side facing away from her. She touched her lips got up and walked toward the door.

"I'll come back later." She said walking out from the door.

"_that girl what is it that makes me feel like this? Kindness, care? A mere human can't make me feel happy." he thought to himself._


	7. PaiXlettuce one chapter just for them

"Pai." Lettuce calmly called walking over to him. He was turned away, Lettuce went to make sure he was ok, her hand hovered, above his shoulder. He flipped over catching her hand before she could get more than few inches away. Pulling her hand away, and blushing.

"sorry." She said turning away, he didn't move his hand dropped to the ground. He was still weak, but slowly getting better. He didn't talk and tried not to make a sound. Lettuce giggled at him. He turned his face to her, his eyes full of question.

"I still think you wrong, about Kishu and Ichigo. I don't think you completely understood." his eyes toned they filled with rage. She laughed happily, he turned his head.

"I'm not saying your stupid, you just miss calculated." his eyes turned back to her, they were in pain. He still hasn't said a word. She sighed sitting next to him. He turned his head, he reached out his hand to put on her shoulder, the cold hand shocked her, she shivered. He pulled up, sitting up right, with out making a pain sound. She turned around concern in her eye's burning through, she looked at him trust burned in his. She sighed, she really did trust him.

"I still think your too weak." she said in a sigh. He turned to face her, his face filled with pain, not that he was hurt in pain, but hurt by her. She giggled at his reaction, he still didn't say a word. Her eyes met his, his hand still on her shoulder, he locked with her gaze, her eyes sparkled, heart thumping, lips trembling.

Her eyes began to try to look away. She wanted to avoid the vulnerable feeling from waiting to long.

"I never said you thought I was dumb." his voice was quiet and still. She returned his gaze his hand gently moved to the back of her head, he held her still and calm, looking into her eyes.

"Pai," she began, moving her lips closer to his, she looked at him, he had curiosity in his eyes, she moved back, he leaned forward, crushing his lips to hers. He put passion into his kiss, her eyes lightly closed, letting fireworks go off in her head. She kept her hands down, letting his hand support her head.

The kiss in her opinion lasted for ever, when it finally did she gazed into his eyes she tried hard not to look away. He kept looking at her, he moved his hands using them to support him.

"Pai?" She looked confused, her eyes filled with delight but her face, blank and empty. He didn't reply back, staring at her.

"_it's the same as last time. No pain, This mew that is caring for me, what is it about her that I l-lo… that makes me happy." thinking to himself looking into her beautiful green eyes._

"_What ever it is about her attracts me. I've never been at peace like this." her name ran through his head. Her eyes were his mental picture._

"Pai?" she said again. He looked at her, her eyes lost the happy thought of dance, and was replaced concern.

"are you ok?" her eyes matched his expression. Worry, and pain. He gave a sigh.

"what now?" he thought to himself. Not breaking his caring gaze.

"lettuce…" he said in a quiet voice, he carefully moved his hand to hers, the cold shocked her and her body was numb.

"thank you." he said pulling her into a deep hug

"Pai." She whispered, letting him hold her. A few tears dripped from her eyes, "Pai." she repeated quietly. He let go of her and laid down again.

"Pai?" Kishu whispered from the large arch, still unseen by either. Lettuce let the tears drip from her eyes

"_why am I crying, I'm happy?" she wiped a tear a away. Still watching Pai._

"_Ichigo?" Kishu cried warping into the café._

"_Kishu what are you doing here?" she asked holding a tray of tea._

"_oh Kishu hello." Keiichiro, greeted him warmly. Kishu took the tray and handed it to Mint pulling Ichigo aside._

"_Pai kissed Lettuce." he said quietly to her._

"_what?!?! How did that happen?" Ichigo yelled. Kishu cupped her hand over her mouth._

"_she kissed him back." he exclaimed._

"_what?!?" she said in a whisper, he nodded his head. The other mews watched him cautiously, wanting in on what was scaring Ichigo out of her skin._

"_ah bye-bye kitten see you after work." he said pulling her in for a kiss, the air warped around him as he vanished._

'_Pai and lettuce' rang through her head. As she rushed to tell pudding Zukuro-san and mint. Each getting a surprising gasp out of each of them._


	8. Happy birthday ichigo

"good morning kitten." Kishu said happily swinging down from the window ledge and into her room, kissing Ichigo on the lips cheerfully.

"good morning Kishu." she said smiling back at him. Still rummaging through her closet for something to wear for her day off.

"can't find something to wear?" he said holding out a bag, she gasped at it.

"you didn't…" she glared at him,

"happy birthday kitten." he smiled big and wide. She slowly took the pink bag from his hands, she gasped when she opened it. A beautiful white sundress laid inside, covered in strawberries and a pink tie at the waist.

"Kishu, it's beautiful." she smiled hugging it to her chest.

"I thought you'd like it." he smiled happily, she gave him a peck on the cheek and urged him out so she could change. He laughed at her, pushing him out the window.

"ok, ok, I'm going." he said, smiling. Ichigo laughed at him holding the dress up in front of the mirror.

She put her dress on spinning around in the mirror. She was laughing at her beautiful appearance in the mirror till she heard a loud crash out side.

"Kishu?" she sighed as if it were her fault. Walking to peek out her window she saw Kishu floating over a pile of knocked over garbage cans.

"Kishu!" she said angrily he turned his attention to her.

"it wasn't me. I-I thought I saw deep blue." he said glancing around one more time. She sighed shaking her head back and forth.

"well I wanna go see if Pai is doing any better… I also want to have a word with lettuce." she said angrily crossing her arms.

With Pai and lettuce….

"hello Pai," Lettuce said cautiously. Pai sat up with ease.

"lettuce?" he didn't look directly at her. She looked up at him he was still looking away.

"why do you think it is that humans care for others?" she sighed, since the last time he kissed her, he's been trying to understand why humans loved. She liked answering him though, every time he asked about love she thought he might actually say it to her.

"I think it's because when we care for others we feel happy, when you care for some you love, you feel better…" she looked at him the look in his eyes was memorizing. She couldn't take it if he wasn't going to say it she was.

"Pai?" she began he turned his head to hers. Before she could say anything Ichigo and Kishu came in.

"lettuce?" she called her motioning her to come over to her, while Kishu went to go see Pai.

"lettuce, Kishu told me you like Pai." she gave her a stern look. Lettuce gasped covering her blushing cheeks with her hands.

"how does he know?" She said in a quiet low tone. She glanced around looking at Kishu who was still talking to Pai.

"He saw you kiss him.." she didn't look at lettuce she let her eyes focus on the plain floor. Lettuce shrieked in agony. Kishu and Pai looked at her. her cheeks were red, and her eyes her filled with shock.

"lettuce?" Pai yelled hoping she wasn't hurt. She turned from Ichigo walking over to him, sitting down next to him, not looking at him. she lifted her chin she still tried not to look at him… he glanced at Kishu and Ichigo. Kishu had Ichigo in his arms and kissed her mildly.

He placed a hand under lettuces chin and leaned forward kissing her, again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wanna Thank (blame) Killer Neko-chan Nyuuu for getting me hooked on Pai lettuce. So at the end of every other chapter maybe more there will be some kind of lettuce Pai moment.


	9. dear killer nekochan Nyuuu

Dear Killer Neko-chan Nyuuu,

I want to say thank you for getting me hooked on PaiXlettuce I enjoy writing about them. I'm not blaming you or mad at you

I just can't seem to focus on IchigoXKishu.

Sorry for making you think I was mad at you.

I'm very happy writing about so instead when I finish this book I'm going to use Lettuce and write all about her and Pai, like a sequel only the same story, just following Lettuce instead of Ichigo.

So thank you for the new idea. I hope I can write to the end of this book and than start a new one…

In favor of you I want you to pick a name for the book and that is what I'll name it

Just nothing stupid or I'll name it my self

Tell me your idea Killer Neko-chan Nyuuu and why you like it and that will be the name for the next book.

Sincerely

Inugomegirl

Love~L~Love

P.S. thank you 


	10. tarutaru

"Pudding? Pudding?" Taru called soaring about looking for her. She giggled disappearing into a tree. Taru turned around seeing nothing. Suddenly he felt something on his back.

"pudding." he said laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck hanging on loosely.

"pudding is happy, Ichigo love Kishu I have my best friend and lettuce and Pai love each other." Pudding cheered. Taru gasped

"Lettuce and Pai." he whispered aloud.

"Pai kissed lettuce." Pudding filled him in on what Ichigo heard from Kishu.

"Pai?" Taru asked again Pudding laughed jumping off his back running through the woods again.

Ichigo and Kishu.

"good evening kitten." Kishu said warping into the café at the end of her shift. She smiled jogging over to him

"I have one table left, wait here I'll be done in a milli-second." she called walking out the big double doors. Kishu waited in the same spot shooting a glance at Ryou. He grimaced, Ichigo had never told Kishu that Ryou had kissed her but he was watching, it took all his restraint to stop from killing him.

"lets go Kishu." Ichigo said as she burst through the door.

"hold it." Ryou said holding his finger out shaking like a mother at her. She threw her apron on his head and rushed to the changing room

"you owe me one from the park." she laughed back behind her. Kishu shot an angry glance at him, he gulped looking away. Kishu waited for Ichigo outside the dressing room. She walked through the door in her pink sun dress Kishu got for her 3 days before.

"ok lets go." she chirped grabbing Kishu's arm. Rushing out the door. Laughing the whole way

"what's the hurry?" he chuckled at her speeding along.

"it's a surprise." she giggled back. Kishu sighed letting her pull her along. It was nearly dark and the were headed for the milogi lake.

"here we are." she said dropping his arm. They were standing on the lake's cross bridge The sun was setting and was shimmering over the lake.

"it's beautiful Ichigo." Kishu whispered, she laid her head on his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her watching the last of the sun set."

"I love this spot, it's peaceful." Ichigo whispered, Kishu hugged her tighter. After lying on the bridge, together, Ichigo broke free from him hoping up and headed for the forest. Her sundress swung behind her. The light from the path lights hid her figure behind the dark tree's

"Ichigo?" she turned around to see pudding running up to her. She waved to her, motioning her over.

"pudding had a fun day off." she said hold her thumb up.

"yeah, work wasn't very busy today." she said leaning against a tree.

"Ichigo." Kishu cheered popping out of the tree above her. He kissed her forehead jumping down.

"ah hello pudding." he said cheerfully

"Kishu, pudding told Taru-taru about lettuce and Pai, he doesn't believe me." Pudding cooed. Ichigo looked thoughtfully at Kishu, his sorrowful face didn't look back.

"I think I should talk to him." he let go of Ichigo's waist, walking into the forest path.

"ahhh." Kishu yelled when he was out of sight.

"Kishu!" Ichigo yelled running in his direction pudding was right behind him


	11. Deep blue Aoyama

"Kishu!" Ichigo cried running after him, she found him lying on the ground face down, next to Taru. Over them both stood deep blue.

"Kishu?" she cried stepping toward him, pudding stopped her, shaking her head.

"Mew mew pudding metamorphosis." she said. Ichigo looked at her transformer holding it out,

"Aoyama…-kun?" she whispered, tears streamed down her face. Since they defeated him, they thought it was plain old Aoyama-kun, but there stood deep blue.

"Mew mew strawberry, metamorphosis." she choked out. She looked at pudding her face was red, and she was staring at Taru. Deep blue was staring at them as well he smirked.

"Aoyama-kun." Ichigo screamed inside still shocked not moving from her metamorphosis. She looked Kishu, paining memories of him and Pai. But Pai was a good guy, Deep blue wasn't.

"Ichigo, look out." She looked up a strike of energy was coming at her. She didn't move, gasping and closing her eyes was her only response, but nothing hit her, she opened her eyes to the sound of a small explosion, an arrow bounced off the wave of energy breaking the path, sending it away from Ichigo.

"Mew mew mint." pudding cried, Ichigo turned her head slightly, Mint and Zakuro-san stood there, already transformed. Behind them stood Ryou, she still didn't move her feet. Ryou jumped down beside her. He grabbed her hand pulling her out of the way.

"Ichigo." he yelled pulling with force. She looked at him; her eyes had tears streaming down them. He looked back at her, lifting her off the ground her carried her to safety while pudding mint and Zakuro-san stayed behind to fight.

She watched them fight dodging and yelling, anger built up inside her, she didn't want to move she wanted to think she didn't have to fight. She muttered Kishu's name over and over again. Her fingers twitched. She couldn't stand it, her body was made to fight, and her heart was breaking knowing they couldn't stop him alone. They knew as well. She stood up and ran toward them Ryou called after her but she tuned him out.

She jumped off the hill basically flying toward him, she extended a leg swinging hard enough to hit him in the back, he lurched forward and spun around as Ichigo landed perfectly on the ground in front of Kishu and Taru.

"Aoyama-kun I won't forgive you for hurting Kishu or Taru." she cried, he smirked at her, he lunged at her, she gasped jumping out of the way, he stopped perfectly in front of Kishu. He grabbed him a Taru, the air riffled around him, Ichigo gasped again, coming to her feet, running as fast as she could to them, but she was too late. He was gone just as pudding jumped over her head, she landed in the grass of the park, nothingness, Ichigo collapsed below her, and she started crying.

Pudding got down next to her, curling up into a ball, she started hyperventilating. Mint and Zakuro-san came up behind them kneeling next to them, Ryou came over to Zakuro-san and draped his arms around her. She nestled in comfortably, letting a tear drip down her face.

"Kishu." Ichigo mumbled to her self, hey stayed by them mint laid a hand on her shoulder, Ichigo looked at her, Mint had a few tears on her face. She gasped loudly.

"lettuce and Pai." she choked out between sobs. She got to her feet, running toward the forest field were they hid there ship. The others were behind her except for Ryou. Ichigo felt her heart beat fast, Pounding. her legs hurt, she dashed into the ship, making a sharp right turn. She smashed the key pad for the large chamber. Inside lay Lettuce and Pai.

"they're ok." Ichigo thought, they looked strangely at her. Tears stained her face, she was breathing hard.

"Pai, Deep blue is back, he took Taru and Kishu." she yelled, Pai gasped, lettuce ran up to her and took her in her arms. Sitting down she let Ichigo cry on her shoulder. Lettuce looked supporting at Pai.

"that bastured." he yelled, Ichigo looked shocked at him.

"I'll get them back, don't worry." Pai said Ichigo smiled moving from lettuce to hug Pai.

"thank you Pai." She chocked.


	12. the caverns

Pai hugged lettuce again. "are you ready?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded

"mew mew Lettuce metamorphosis." she transformed into her green mew costume.

"_so long. I haven't been in this costume since the last time I fought, Pai." she looked at him, he smiled at her and she giggled back._

"_I'll be back soon Ryou." Zakuro-san pecked him lightly on the lips. Hugging him before she transformed, pudding was already transformed and ready to fight. _

_Mint waited for Zakuro-san, they had become like sister. Ichigo was still frozen and didn't move till pudding nudged her._

"_don't worry Ichigo Pai knows where they are, he tracked down Kishu." lettuce said hugging her comfortingly. She nodded at her_

"_mew mew strawberry metamorphosis." she appeared before them in her pink cat-like outfit. _

_Pai showed each on where to go. Deep blue had taken them to an underground cavern. _

_The cavern was dark and moist, Ichigo watched all around her something wasn't right. She heard footsteps behind her. She spun around to see an empty path way, everyone else stayed calm. _

_She slowed down, keeping pace from everyone, Zakuro-san slowed down to her pace._

"_you heard it too?" Ichigo managed a small nod._

"_watch behind you and on my signal run." she whispered and ran to catch up with the others. Ichigo stayed behind watching out of the corner of her eye._

_Ichigo waited staying calm, and quiet. Waiting for Zakuro-san to tell her to run. Ichigo listened to the quiet footsteps behind her._

"_Ichigo!" Zakuro-san yelled, Ichigo broke off in a run with the group, unaware from what she was running from. She caught up to Zakuro-san._

"_what's going on." she yelled._

"_chimera animal," Zakuro-san replied, Ichigo felt a chill go down her back, they ran into a large opening stopping suddenly by a wave of energy._

"_Welcome mews, and Pai." they looked up to see deep blue above them on a ledge._

"_today your lives with be ended." he laughed jumping down to a lower ledge._

"_but best of all…" he started aiming his sword at a cave wall._

"_by the ones you love." an energy wave flew from his sword, the wall broke into pieces revealing Kishu and Taru arms tied to the stone wall like prisoners. Deep blue jumped to them._

"_wake up." he said, slicing the rope. The shot their heads up. There eye's were pure black._

"_Kishu?" Ichigo asked letting her eye's get red and her vision blurry. He looked at her, emotionless, he drew his daggers out._

_Ichigo gasped, "Kishu ? What wrong it's me." Ichigo cried stepping in front of the others. He smirked lunging at her pudding pushed her out of the way._

"_I can't hurt him!" Ichigo chocked out. deep blue smirked_

"_but they can hurt you." he laughed foolishly, disappearing into the cave._

_Ichigo looked up to see Kishu lunging at her. "no Kishu stop please." she begged he lurched forward again, not stopping. Taru soon joined in after pudding._

"_Taru-taru what wrong?" pudding urged, mint and Zakuro-san chased them trying to knock them down. While lettuce and Pai went after deep blue._


End file.
